Entropia Gimbazy - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ 45
Jednogłośna Opinia Liczba pi internautów czyli tylko 4 zobaczyła poprzedni odcinek i wyraziła jednogłośną opinię: "Lubie śmietane z koperkiem. Zmiksowaną" – Pan Banan Pytania *czy jeżeli cała materia na swiecie zbudowana jest z atomow, ktore sa okragle to czy tak naprawde nie ma ostro zakonczonych przedmiotow? – Grazyna Buc *P Dlaczego Dies Irae? – Łukasz Kępa *Dlaczego możesz? – AzazelRavenPlaying *P Krzysiu co zrobisz kiedy justin bieber znajdzie się w twojej wannie z szampanym? – Maciek Wyrozumski *Szczymaj ryja brzydki chuju urodzony w stajni. KONIEC. – SebekDPL *P Krzysiu , co ty robisz , że twoje usta wyglądają tak nieziemsko *.* – Oliwia Cacek *PKrzysiu, po co żuki gnojaki toczą gówno i w jakim celu? – BartekDawid14 *Gdzie jest słonko kiedy śpi ? – Jacek Perkowski *{P} Kto teraz rządzi - szlachta czy arystokracja ? – SuperKacperos *P Krzysiu, czy ty masz też tak że kiedy wstaniesz z łóżka musisz podrapać się po jajcach????(odwieczne pytanie mężczyzn) – Gruby9901 *Czy da się zaśpiewać dubstep? (Komentarz nie został pokazany, więc nie jest znany autor ani oryginalna forma pytania). *P Krzysiu czemu w układzie izolowanym entropia może tylko wzrastać ?? – Wojciech Rachwał *P Czemu na piłkarzy ręcznych mówimy szczypiorniści? Hodują szczypiorek czy co? – Marko888888889 *dlaczego syf w windzie po ludziach którzy się nie myją utrzymuje się dłużej niż zapach po ludziach którzy się myją i używają perfum? – Sebastian98020 *P Kto panuje nad całym internetem?? – jsylw *Po co sterylizuje się igłę podczas wykonywania kary śmierci przez zastrzyk? – Narusax *dlaczego maciek z klanu jest jedynym polskim aktorem który ma downa? – 11dawio111 *P Dlaczego gdy Sauron zakładał pierścień to nie znikał ? – necro manta *P Krzysztordzie dlaczego jesteś trolem. – Michal Kul *P Dlaczego Stacha boli kiełbacha ??? – TheBezimienna *Krzysiu.polecisz strone z kond biezes teksty abym i ja mogl zaszpanowac w szkole – tomkorz2205 *PCzy słowo "Mendelejewa" jest rastafariańskie – Ula58b *P Podnieść VAT ? – Donald Tusk *grałeś w tomb raider??? – Kxkiow Reku *Krzychu zatańczysz ??? – plkmaciekable *(P) Czy w realu są bugi? – KarbonGTX *p Mój kolega z klasy ma strasznie duże sutki. Wszyscy w klasie obgadują te jego sutki. Widać je nawet przez bluzę! JAk mu powiedzieć że ma duże gruczoły tak aby nie urazić go? Jak myślisz dlaczego One są takie duże? – MrDankos8 *P Dlaczego w moim aucie nie ma 4 osiemnastek – Oskar Miasko *P Krzysiu , czy jak kupię Ci jeansy to zrobisz mi loda ? – Ventrilo MasterTroll *czy można masturbować się odkurzaczem ? – krzysztof jelito Podkład muzyczny *Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Sequentia (Dies Irae) *Danosongs - Mars and Stars *Danosongs - The Jump Bump *Danosongs - Three Drops Ciekawostki *Odcinek Krzysztof rozpoczyna Hymnem Oganiętości przerobionym z "Ogarnij się" na "Zapytaj Beczkę". *Na początku programu zareklamował też wikię. *Po jednym z pytań zareklamował kostkę rosołową, użył jednak bulionetki. *Po innym z nich nawiązał do słynnego "Bede grau w gre". *Po kolejnym zaśpiewał (podwyższonym głosem) "What is love?". *Przy ostatnim pytaniu nawiązał do słynnego mema przeróbką "I don't usually masturbate but when I do I use women". Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem